The Information Age: Snork Abduction
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: The Human Race managed to locate Snorkland and abducted AllStar and another Snork before taking them away to a secret lab on the North American Continent for research and experiments. Inspired by UFO and Alien Abduction Stories.
1. Ch 1: Science Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The Snorktown High School is now over and AllStar, Daffney, Dimmy, Casey, Junior, and Tooter walked over to Dr. Gallio's lab to work on their homework, when they got there Dr. Gallio was nowhere to be found so they all sat down in the living room (which was located between the front door and the lab) and got started on their homework.

"I wonder where Uncle Gallio is," wondered AllStar as he works on his Science Homework, "He might help me with all these math equations and stuff."

"Yeah, like we need more scientist to help us with our homework," joked Junior.

"What do you mean?" asked AllStar.

"Suffice to say that there isn't very many scientist in the ocean, including you of course due to your interest in science." proposing Junior, "I bet the vast majority of those scientist are in your family, and in your family something is bound to go wrong."

"That's not true!" insisted AllStar.

Suddenly Dr. Gallio walked into the living room, he was covered head to toe in soot and his hair was all messy. The look on his face tells the gang that Junior was probably right after all, "I stand correct," he said.

"Uncle Gallio, what happened?" asked AllStar.

"Well, by brother Dr. Strangesnork tried to kidnap me yet again," explains Dr. Gallio, "He had me locked in a Snork Size cage and then he forgot what he wanted me for, then he pressed a button on his supercomputer and his whole lab exploded. I was ejected a few meters from his lab and hit the ground hard, I simply got up and walked back here."

"Well, enough about me." said Dr. Gallio as he takes off his glasses and wipes the soot off of it before putting them back on, "Have you heard what Radio's up to lately?"

"Radio?" asked Casey.

"Haven't heard from him in a week," explained AllStar, "Why?"

"He hasn't shown up at my lab lately, so I tried went looking for him yesterday which I probably shouldn't have done after what happened last time." explains Dr. Gallio, "Somewhere out in the Outback, in the deep south, sits a giant facility. It had 8 cooling towers, 6 dome like structures, and a missile site. Those building looked highly advance and it doesn't look like a Snork design, Radio is up to something and I couldn't tell what it is."

"When I got near, one of Radio's shirtless hillbilly Snorks of his prevented me from proceeding into the site saying I had to authorization to be there. I asked him what is the facility for, he said he has no idea but the look on his face tells me that he's lying I just know it. Awhile heading back home, I soon gotten a clue by noticing these symbols in the sand."

"What were those symbols?" asked AllStar.

"They looked relatively large, they were in boxes and were placed in periodic form," explains Dr. Gallio, "They were huge, quite large. I swam as high as I can until I'm able to see the entire chart drawn into the sand. I even took a picture."

Dr. Gallio shows the group the picture of what he found, in reality it was the Periodic Table of Elements. There were 106 elements on it, it had the Atomic Numbers, the symbols, the names of the elements, the Atomic mass. However, the Snorks don't know what the Periodic Table of Elements really is nor were they aware of it. The table soon peaked AllStar's curiosity.

"What is it Uncle Gallio?" asked AllStar.

"I don't know nephew but it looks very astonishing as it was written in corral," said Dr. Gallio, "It was huge in person, I think each of the blocks were 10 meters across so it was 180 meters wide. Compared to the average Snork which we're 7.62 centimeters tall, this is quite an engineering marvel. But what does it mean?"

"It means science," said a voice.

Everyone turned and look towards the door and see's the green Snork, Radio, walking through. His green octopus Rex follows behind, seems happy to see everyone wants again. "Your looking at the Periodic Table of Elements, made by the humans up in Dry Space."

"Humans?" asked AllStar.

"Yup, they know more than we could possibly imagine," said Radio, "In fact, they have this 'internet' thing where I managed to get access to using my Quantum Computer. I managed to learn so much of the species, I could tell you that no creature on Earth preys upon the Humans."

"And what about this industrial complex your building out in the middle of nowhere down south?" asked AllStar.

"You won't understand if I told you," claimed Radio, "What I can tell you is that most of the knowledge we currently know came from the humans, such as the familiar Celcius temperature we all use. In fact, they know so much that my craving for knowledge had led me to round up every hillbilly in the Outback and have them build that Science Facility. They'll do whatever what I say and since they also crave knowledge it was a win-win, I just hope it pays off."

Suddenly, the Snorks began to here the Attack Siren go off. It was a rising and falling tone, this isn't good. "Junior, your dad better know what's going on because it sounds like Snorkland is in big trouble," said AllStar.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Ch 2: Aliens From The Surface

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"How do I know my dad know's what's going on?" asked Junior.

"Well lets stop standing here and go to the Town Hall to see what's snorking," suggest Dimmy.

"Yeah, let's go." agreed AllStar.

The Snorks soon swam out of the lab and headed straight for the Town Hall, above they see these huge oval shaped vessels with pointed noses floating above. There were 8 of them but it felt like a thousand, Snorks were panicking in the streets as the gang reached the Town Hall. Governor Wellington scrambled outside and looked up towards the sky and sees one of the vessels right above him.

"Those look like boats," said Corky as he came rushing up, "Huge, huge boats. They're built for war, there is no way we could stand against them."

"Well they're not attacking us yet," said Governor Wellington.

"Who are they?" asked AllStar.

"It seems that mankind has found Snorkland," suggested Radio, "Maybe that Periodic Table caught their attention or something, smooth move on my part."

They soon saw something drop into the ocean right beside the large vessel above the Town Hall, it appears to be a robot as it was swimming down towards the gang. Mr. and Mrs. Seaworthy, Baby SmallStar, and Occy shown up to see what's going on. All the Snorks stopped screaming and fell silent as the large rectangular shaped robot approached the Governor and the Snorks around him.

Up close, the robot's head was round and it had what appeared to be a brain encased in a dome filled with green liquid. There were two cameras for eyes and it appeared to be painted white, it had human like arms on its front and propellers on its rear. The robot took a good look at the Snorks before finally speaking to them, "So are you the Snorks I keep hearing about?" it asked with a male voice though a speaker.

"Yes-s-s-s," stammered Governor Wellington.

"Look, we're not here to kill you." said the robot, "If we were going to kill you then we humans wouldn't be meeting you face to face."

"Well I'll be snorkified," said Radio as he swam around the robot in circles examining his parts, "A Cybernetic Organism, a simple robot powered by a Human Brain. Ingenious I say."

Soon more Cyborgs began to drop into the ocean and they swam to the bottom where they began scanning the Snorks with flat red laser beams being projected out of their eyes, "What are you here for?" asked the Governor as Radio swims around the cyborg, impressed at what the Snork is seeing.

"We're here to look for a certain Snork, the best member of your race," said the Cyborg, "This shouldn't take long."

As Radio swam around the Cyborg countless more times, finally annoyed the Cyborg used one of its humanoid arms to grab the Snork and pulled Radio up to its face. "Well ain't you're such a curious one," comment the cyborg as he sets Radio down in the sand, "What's your name Green Snork?"

"Radioactive Seaworthy, but you can call me Radio," said Radio.

"Radio... you seemed to be interested in Science and Technology. Is that correct?" asked the cyborg.

"My family make up the best Snorks in all of the world," claimed Radio.

"Hrm, it seems that you almost fit the Snork we're looking for but I'm not sure your not going to cut it." said the cyborg, "Somethings not right with you, I could feel it." The cyborg opened a compartment from it's belly and reached in with a human arm and pulled out a black tube with a curling cord attached to it, he moved it close towards Radio and rapid ticking sounds go off.

"Now I see why your name is Radioactive," comment the Cyborg, "You're emitting a moderate level of Alpha Particles."

Red lasers soon shoot out from the Cyborg's black camera eyes and it scanned Radio from head to toe, "No, DNA analysis indicates you're a Couch Potato and your not the one we're looking for. But due to your knowledge of robots, I'll come back to you later."

The Cyborg soon moved its attention towards the crowd of Snorks and scanned the entire crowd with red lasers, "I think I'm getting close to identifying your Elite," said the Cyborg.

"And who is it?" asked Governor Wellington as the Cyborg focused it's attention towards AllStar and the gang.

"One of these Snorks," said the cyborg, "And no, it's not your son here."

"Aw Snork!" spat Junior as he storms off.

"How do you know he was my son?" asked the Governor.

"DNA Analysis and Brain Scanning, I could tell what kind of person you are and my instruments never lie." explained the cyborg, then he scanned the entire gang with the red laser. Suddenly, the laser shrank to a green dot on AllStar's torso and an alarm went off. Loud enough for everyone in the crowd to hear.

"Here's the elite," said the cyborg as he turns off the laser and inched closer toward AllStar, "What's your name Yellow Snork?"

"AllStar Seaworthy," said AllStar.

"You happened to have any relation to the Green Snork?" asked the cyborg.

"He's my father," said Radio as he swam up next to AllStar.

"If he's your dad, then why both of you look like your the same age?" asked the Cyborg.

"The story is so messed up that it isn't worth telling," explained AllStar.

"Apparently, ignorant human beings dumped Nuclear Waste into the ocean." explained Radio, "AllStar tried to get a Nuclear Barrel open, cut his hand, and I formed out of the green goo that spilled out."

"Wow, that story is messed up." responded the Cyborg, "I think you two are coming with me."

Suddenly the robot grabbed Radio and AllStar with both human arms and quickly shoved them into the compartment in it's belly and the doors slammed shut, all the Snorks gasped as the Cyborg turns around and jetted straight up towards Dry Space. "ALLSTAR!" screamed his friends and family as they rushed after the Cyborg as fast as their snorks could take them.

The other cyborgs nearby tried their best to confuse the perusing Snorks by shuffling themselves with the Cyborg containing AllStar and Radio, who meanwhile were screaming at the top of their lungs and were pounding away on the compartment door. No use, the Snorks were locked on to the kidnapping Cyborg. The cyborg soon reached the surface and literally jumped out through the water as all the other Cyborgs pull away.

AllStar's parents, sister, uncle, and his friends come to the surface and watch the Cyborg flew to the air. It soon stuck out a pair of wings and zoomed off into the horizon, the Snorks simply watch as the Cyborg disappears from site.

Mrs. Seaworthy began crying as Mr. Seaworthy and SmallStar tried to comfort her, Casey, Daffney, Tooter, and Dimmy began to cry as Dr. Gallio felt the anger build up inside of him. "Oh how come you didn't take me!" he screamed, "Why my nephew, he's just a kid!"

"Calm down brother, let's head back to the Governor and we'll see what we could do." says Mr. Seaworthy.

"Yes of course," said Dr. Gallio as the group heads back down into the bottom of the ocean.

They soon swam up to the Governor who was waiting for a response, up above the vessels soon started up their engines and begin to swim away. "They're gone," said Dr. Gallio, "AllStar and Radio are long gone, there's no point in chasing the boats because that Cyborg shot up into Dry Space and flew through the air. There's no way we could have catch them."

The Snorks began murmuring as Rex and Occy began to whine, then burst into dears. "I'll keep on the Snork's pet octopuses for the time being," said Dr. Gallio. The Purple Snork guides the red and green octopuses as they walked back to the lab, Rex and Occy had a tentacle on each other shoulder as they both left the area with Dr. Gallio crying.

"Oh what are we going to do?" cried Casey.

Tooter made tooting sound and Daffney translated for him, "Guess we have to wait until they come back," she said, "I just hope they're alright."

Baby SmallStar soon burst out crying, as AllStar's parents walk home all the Snorks soon felt their pain and realized the threat at hand. "I want all the Snorks to go back to your homes and barricade yourselves inside," ordered Governor Wellington, "Just in case they come back, we're not letting them try to take another Snork." All the Snorks in the vicinity rushed back to their homes and barricade themselves inside, by the time the last Human vessel leaves Snorktown's economy is at a stand still.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Ch 3: Bon Voyage

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"Oh Snork, snork snork, snork!" cried AllStar as he pounds away at the door, "It feels like we're moving extremely fast!"

"Probably it's because the Cyborg knows how to fly," suggested Radio, "If that's true, there's no way we're getting down without hurting ourselves."

The small quarters feels very claustrophobic for the two Snorks, not to mention it's dark. The cyborg soon lands on a moving Research vessel where fellow humans await, one of the sailors opened up the cyborg and dumped out the two Snorks onto the deck before the Cyborg is taken away. When Radio and AllStar tries to get up, they were quickly snatched by a sailor.

"Whoa, so the story is true," said the sailor as he holds AllStar and Radio in the grip of his fists, "The Snorks are real after all."

"They won't be so real soon if you get them in a fish bowl," said another sailor.

"Oh right, of course."

The sailor had a grip on Radio and AllStar, Radio relaxes as AllStar was still squirming. By the time AllStar wasted all of his energy, the sailor walked into the command center where he placed the two Snorks were placed in separate fish bowls filled with fresh sea water. Since the bowls was sealed with what appears to be metal wires, there was no way out for the Snorks.

AllStar looks around and examine his surroundings awhile panting, he see's a sailor steering the ship as other men wearing brown uniforms were sitting at computers that looks quite high tech. There were a couple of men armed with M-16s walk by, it looks like they're in the Superstructure of the ship. AllStar could see the ocean out through the window, when he looks to his left he noticed Radio just laying back chilling.

"How are you relaxing awhile we're being kidnapped!" cried AllStar.

AllStar realizes Radio can't hear him as the Snork was staring out into the ocean with droopy eyes, when AllStar tried to make contact by tapping on the glass a sailor placed a stack of books between the two Snorks prohibiting any more contact. "You know that was quite mean of you," said a man who was wearing a captain uniform as he walks up.

"Oh alright," sighs the sailor as he removes the books then scoots the two fishbowls containing the Snorks together. A loud tap rings the two Snorks ears, however Radio lays right back down awhile AllStar had his hands on the side of his ears. "Can they talk?" asked the Captain.

Suddenly Radio got up and swam to the surface of the bowl, there were only 4 centimeters of air between the wire lid and the water which Radio makes use of gladly. "Of course we can talk, we can understand every word you say." he says to the Captain.

All the humans in the room turned and stared at Radio in silence as he keeps his head above the water, "What you never encountered Snorks before?" he asked, "I'm sure you read that 1649 book that talks about us."

"Captain Ortega's story of underwater creatures that saved him after pirates attacked his ship and sank it," answered the Captain as the people in the room resumes their jobs.

"So you read the book," said Radio, "After that encounter with Ortega, the Snorks have adopted several human habits such as clothing. We live in a utopia called Snorkland, the Governor never lets us leave because he doesn't want humanity to find us. In my case, I told him F#CK YOU before heading south of Snorkland where I took up residence in a desolate wasteland slash bayou slash part kelp forest."

"Do all of you Snorks have strong vocabulary?" asked the Captain.

"Only me, all the other Snorks just used the term 'snork'." said Radio, "So where are you taking us?"

"To a Seaport where you two be transferred to a Science Laboratory from there," explained the captain, "Unlike your friend here you seemed to be very calm."

AllStar was trying to kick the cage open with his foot, he soon heads straight to the bottom then shot straight up to kick the lid open. His foot misses the wire and AllStar ends up hitting his gonads on it instead, splashing water everywhere as he flopped back to the bottom of the fish bowl in pain.

"Our sex organs are placed in similar locations just like a human," explained Radio as he glances at AllStar for a second then refocuses attention the the captain, "I keep telling him that life does not work with him being the victor all the time, AllStar had countless near death experiences for him to think he's invincible."

"You Snorks have an interest in science?" asked a sailor.

"I'm a Scientist after all," admitted Radio, "That's why I've isolated myself from Snorkland so I could do questionable research, I'm quite a loner and used to enclosed spaces like these. AllStar on the other hand, has smaller limits."

AllStar got back up to his feet and tries to kick his way out of the cage again, after one final kick he collapsed back down onto the bottom of the bowl. Out of breath and in no mood to continue.

"So what are your names?" asked the Captain.

"I'm Radio Seaworthy and the yellow Snork is AllStar Seaworthy, we're both related and we're quite close." explained Radio.

AllStar soon got back to his feet and stuck his head out of the water, "Get me out of here!" he cried.

"And where would you go?" asked Radio, "Snorkland is nowhere near here."

"Oh I hate it when your always right Radio," said AllStar.

"I've gotta go now," said the Captain, "I'll have the scientist take over from here, I have matters to attend to."

When the captain left into the next room, the sailor just stared at Radio for a moment, "Even my own kind say I'm a unique case," said Radio.

Without saying anything, the sailor squeezes a large book between the two fishbowls preventing AllStar and Radio from seeing each others whereabouts. As the sailor followed the captain, Radio swims back down and lays back and falls asleep. AllStar simply sat there on the bottom of his fishbowl awhile staring out into the ocean in grief, "I'm probably not going to see home again," he says to himself.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Ch 4: Welcome To The Human World

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

AllStar and Radio slept through the rest of the trip, they weren't aware that they've just reached land a few hours later and were taken off the Research Vessel by the humans. They had blackout curtains over their fish bowls so no one would see them as they were taken through a city in a car with black out windows, they were heading out into the middle of nowhere to a Science Facility.

Once they arrived, the humans took AllStar and Radio inside the building as armed guards keep lookout. When the scientist got a first look at the two Snorks, they were astonished at their appearance. They soon set out a 20 gallon fish tank placed on a table up against the wall, just around waist level. It was filled with Salt Water before AllStar and Radio were carefully taken out of the fishbowls and placed into the tank via the use of tongs.

"We don't want to touch them," said a scientist as he hooked up a air pump, a light, a filter, and a water heater. The kind of stuff that you normally find on an average home aquarium, "Once they wake up, we would then communicate to them to see if they talk."

"Derek, you would be in charge of them," said another scientist, "You keep an eye on these two for the night until tomorrow morning."

"Roger that," agrees Derek as he pulls up a chair as his fellow colleges head back home. Scrawny man in his late forties, he has short black hair and was wearing the scientist lab coat with his name tag and everything. He pretty much sat there all night sleeping, by next morning he woke up to find the Snorks still lying on their backs still sleeping.

He tapped on the tank and Radio woke up, he sat up and stretched his arms over his head as he yawns. After rubbing his eyes with his fist, Radio looked at AllStar and shook him awake. "AllStar, wake up." he said.

"Wha, what happened?" yawned AllStar as he sits up.

"Someone's here to see us," said Radio as he looks at Derek.

AllStar gave one look at Derek as the scientist stares at him, the Snork shot backwards and slammed his back against the wall terrified. Radio looks up and sees theirs a cover on top the tank, he swam up, pushed it open, and stuck his head out. "So your the guy who will be watching us for the meantime," said the Snork.

"And you can talk," said Derek.

"Of course I can," insist Radio, "We Snorks are amphibious but we can't breath freshwater, AllStar here knows that by experience."

AllStar got up and swam next to Radio and stuck his head out, "Where are we?" he asked.

"We're in South Carolina, in a Research Facility in a rural area." explains Derek, "No ocean for miles."

"I use the Metric System," explains Radio.

"So you know human measurement well, just the metric system?" asked Derek.

"Yeah I know it quite well because I'm a scientist as well," claimed Radio, "Which is probably why I'm kidnapped."

"So if your a scientist, what are you researching?" asked Derek.

"Robotic Technology, Neurology, Nanotechnology, and my favorite Nuclear Research and Development." claimed Radio.

"Nuclear Technology?" asked Derek.

"Yeah, E=mc2 kind of thing," said Radio, "Had been playing around with Uranium and Thorium for awhile, I managed to make a Nuclear Reactor out of the stuff."

'Well then, explain more later but right now are you hungry?" asked Derek.

"Now that your mention it, my stomachs growling." explained AllStar.

"What do you eat?" asked Derek.

"Our technology is quite similar to humans and so is our diet," explained Radio, "We pretty much eat what you eat, but if you must insist fish food will do."

"Fish food?" asked AllStar.

"Don't complain AllStar." insist Radio.

More scientist came in and saw Derek talking to the Snorks, they soon got interested and begin to group around AllStar and Radio. "Wow, real Snorks," said one of the scientist, "This is what we're researching for the day."

"What are you Oceanographers?" asked Radio.

"And they talk too?" asked another scientist.

"Not only I'm a Snork, I'm also a Scientist as well." claims Radio, "So I'm pretty much familiar on what you're going to do to us."

"He knows E=mc2," said Derek.

"Energy equals the mass multiplied by the speed of light in a vacuum, yeah I know the atoms and Nuclear Physics so don't try to outsmart me." said Radio.

Suddenly, the boss walked in and see's all the Scientist gazing at the Snorks. A bit frustrated, he soon intervenes, "Oh right you eggheads, get back to work," he ordered, "Derek, your job is to take care of the Snorks. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," said Derek.

As Derek ran off to fetch the Snork's breakfast, the boss glances at the Snorks with a mean look on his face before storming off. Radio and AllStar soon floated back down to the bottom of the tank and simply just sit there for the time being, "Well he don't seem happy," laughed Radio.

"How are we going to get out of here?" asked AllStar.

"Why your so worried about leaving?"

"How are you enjoying this?"

"They're not going to hurt us, in fact there's no where to go sort of speak." explained Radio, "They know where we live, if we leave we would be plucked out of the ocean again and brought back here. So make the best of this experience, we'll might as well learn something from mankind."

"I didn't say if they're going to hurt us, I'm asking why are YOU enjoying this?" repeated AllStar.

Radio just stared at AllStar for a moment and come up with his answer, "Cause I know what they're going to do to us because I'm also a Scientist, if Dr. Gallio were here I swear he would tell you the same thing but he might be afraid himself. Don't you see, these humans want to learn from us and if we cooperate we'll might get something back in return."

"So is that it, you're not worried about our safety because you know what to expect?" asked AllStar.

"I'm worried about you for the moment," said Radio, "If you keep up your current behavior, your going to strain yourself."

"Okay then, fine." spat AllStar as he gets back up to his feet, "Be that way, I'm getting out of here."

"Knock yourself out," encouraged Radio as he kicks back and used his hands to support his head.

AllStar slammed against the wall of the tank, the glass is rigid and strong. It bounced back AllStar and he landed onto his back, he clutches his head as hard as he can awhile moaning in the process. "Your done yet?" asked Radio.

"Yeah, I'm done." agreed AllStar as he examines his hands, "Is my head bleeding?"

"No, your just as pretty when we got here," joked Radio.

When Derek came back, he had a jar of fish food in his hand. He opened the jar and sprinkled fish food and sprinkled fish food into the tank, Radio swam up and took a bite out of flakes of fish food as it floats on the surface. "Mmm, taste like Reefberries," said Radio, "But we can't live off of this stuff in the long term Derek."

"I'll see to it that I get better food," said Derek as he closes the lid of the fish food container, "I better run off now, I'll see you guys later."

As Derek leaves the room, AllStar swam up and took a bite out of the fish food as Radio swam back down to the bottom of the tank. "This tasted quite good," approved AllStar.

"Eat a little, maybe that would comfort you." said Radio.

"I'm not going to sit in a claustrophobic fish tank and eat fish food all day," said AllStar.

"I would."

"Well that's because your lazy, Couch Potato."

"Your damn right I am, and if you stop bickering for the time being and sit down to collect your thoughts you might see ho..."

AllStar began to pound away against the side of the glass, Radio just shut up and grabbed some fish food as it floats to the bottom and start eating awhile he watches the Yellow Snork pound away against the glass with his fist and his body. "Maybe I'm going to love this misadventure," thought Radio as he takes a bite out of the fish food, "I'm here for you AllStar, don't kill yourself."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Ch 5: Testing And Sampling

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

For an hour or two, AllStar tried to bash his way out of the tank. The human scientist began to wonder why AllStar wants to get out so badly even though he is so far from home, when Derek came by he rolled up his sleeve and stick his arm into the fish tank to make a grab for AllStar. The Snork put up a fight with Derek so badly that he's forced to pin him down, Radio just sat there and look on.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Derek as he pulls AllStar out of the water.

"I wanna go home," complained AllStar.

"He's athletic and he needs to exert himself for a period of time," said Radio as he pops out of the water, "So let him fight you and if he continues fighting you have my permission to give him a jolt of electricity."

"Your not helping Radio!" snapped AllStar.

"See."

"Well, the test we're going to do is to see how fast your buddy can go." said Derek.

"Your going to put him on a hamster wheel?" asked Radio, "So he could generate a bit of electricity for you to measure in joules?"

"Technically, yes." said Derek.

"Okay," said Radio, "Good luck AllStar, awhile you do the physical test I'm going to be doing the mental test."

"Why me?" asked AllStar to himself as Derek took him away.

Another scientist came by and gave Radio an IQ test awhile AllStar began that hamster wheel test, he ran ran as fast as he can for 30 minutes on the small hamster wheel awhile producing electricity for Derek to measure. By the end of the test, AllStar had exhausted himself and Derek managed to get some useful data. When Radio was done with his IQ test, he was soon given several math quizzes for him to solve.

Radio never missed a single question, the scientist was stunned at Radio's results after he calculated them in his computer. "Looks like this Snork has an IQ of 294," he claimed as he goes through the long paper print out, "He's just too damn smart."

"Smarter than all of us," said Derek as he carries an exhausted AllStar back to the aquarium where Radio sat there with a large smile on his face. After letting AllStar down into the aquarium, Derek was just about to roll up his sleeve to get Radio when the Green Snork came swimming up to the surface.

"If you needed me, then you should have asked," said Radio.

"Well, I need to ask you something." said Derek.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Are you and AllStar happened to be, related?"

"In fact we are, our last names are Seaworthy after all." said Radio.

"So is he your brother or cousin?"

"If I were to tell you, then everything you know about biology will be at stake," said Radio, "Cause you'll be so shocked that you'll be in utter silence."

"How are you going to surprise me?" asked Derek, "You talk and do complicated math like a calculator, what else do you have in store for us?"

"AllStar Seaworthy is my father," said Radio.

A confused look formed on Derek's face, he looked at AllStar then Radio and back again. "It's true," said AllStar as he sticks his head out of the water, "It's all thanks to human influence."

"What happened?" asked Derek as he pulls out a tape recorder and clicks record.

"Humans came by and dumped radioactive toxic waste into the ocean," explained AllStar, "I was foolish enough to cut a hole through the metal with a screwdriver, I ended up cutting my hand and my blood made contact onto some radioactive goo that spilled out of the barrel."

"And then his blood synthesized with the goo and it turned into me," said Radio, "I've been living ever since."

"That's impossible," said Derek.

"You want proof, here have a blood sample of mine." said Radio as he pulls out his left arm, "Do a DNA test on the Nucleus of the cell, and also do a DNA test on the Mitochondria to see who's my Biological Mother. It would make much more sense that AllStar's blood synced with other DNA, it can only be female because the Laws of Nature wouldn't allow same gender breeding."

"I can't get a blood sample from you because your too small," said Derek.

"Urine sample would do," said Radio, "In fact, I do need to go to the bathroom."

"Um, me too." said AllStar.

Derek picked up AllStar and Radio with separate hands, he soon sets them down on a nearby table and placed out small cups. AllStar had trouble giving a sample due to the lack of privacy but Radio just went in with his pants down and took a huge dump in the cup, as Derek removed the cup he placed another one in for Radio to give a Urine sample which he gladly applied.

"We'll might need seminal fluid samples," said Derek, "Just in case."

AllStar's jaw just dropped in disbelief, it was embarrassing to go to the bathroom but now he has to deliver a sample where its more than uncomfortable. "All right then," said Radio nonchalantly as held out his hand, "Bring in the porn."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Ch 6: How Smart Of You

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"I wanna go home," complained AllStar as he sits inside the fish tank shivering, "I can't take it anymore Radio, I wanna get out of here!"

"Whats so bad about giving a semen sample?" asked Radio as he sits next to him.

"It's not that, it's everything," said AllStar, "I can't handle the test any longer, I think I'm going to break down soon."

"It's only been a day and we've barley got started, in fact you're not going back home in that state of yours."

"What state?"

"Look at yourself, you appear to be mentally deranged. Why is that?"

"This is all wrong, this doesn't seem right."

"Must be a common sense battle, I just knew you would break down just because we're locked inside a fish tank and treated as wild animals. Or maybe... maybe your thinking no one is coming to help us no matter how much they want to."

AllStar stopped shivering and stared at Radio with blank stare, apparently Radio might have proved his point. "And there's the problem, it's the fact that no one is coming to save us and take us back home. Even if they wanted to save us, they don't know where we are and we're no where near the ocean."

"I can't believe that your right Radio," muttered AllStar, "Your right, no one is coming to save us. I wonder what Mom and Dad are thinking. And Casey, Daffney, Dimmy, Tooter, Uncle Gallio, Junior, Occy."

"Rex," added Radio, "Billy Bob, if he cares."

Awhile Derek was analyzing the samples, he noticed Radio produced 3 times more urine, stool, and semen than AllStar. He sent the samples for DNA analysis and more testing, for the meantime Derek goes through the results of Radio's IQ results on the computer. "These multiplication and division problems are ridicules, he got every single one right on the money." astounded Derek, "His IQ is really 290?"

"From a range from 270 and 290," said the scientist who gave Radio the IQ exam.

"I'm going to see to it on how much he knows," said Derek, "The US Government might send in their scientist to have Radio help out with military strategies for all that I know."

"The Green Snork's name is Radio?" asked his co-worker.

"He got the name because he's born out of 'Radioactive Goo'," said Derek, "In his own words, that's why we're testing their DNA samples to see if he and that other Snork is indeed father and son. They seem to have a friend like relationship rather than family, I wonder why."

When night comes around, all the scientist went home. When Derek packed up his things, he looked back at Radio and AllStar and noticed they're sleeping quite soundly awhile holding onto each other. The fish tank light was on but it didn't seem to bother the Snorks one bit, Derek decided to leave it on since he believed it would give the Snorks a sense of security.

When Derek left, Radio woke up around midnight. He lets go of AllStar and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black marker, with that small marker he began to draw on the back of the fish tank's glass. He drawn element symbols, with perfect memory on where the correct elements go. From Hydrogen to Ununoctium, he fitted all the 118 elements on the glass and organized them onto the familiar Periodic Table of Elements everyone knows and loves.

The next morning, scientists walked into the lab and noticed Radio's work. Whatever they were carrying in their hands were dropped to the floor, "Hey guys, look at this!" a scientist called out. Group of scientists gathered around the fish tank and took a look on the glass, the Periodic Table got their attention but they soon realized their were equations on the sides of the tank.

Not only were these equations were written 1 mm big, they were written backwards. There's no way for a human to write backwards that small in water, so it's indeed written by Snork hands. The scientist took pictures of the equations, those equations were all to familiar to them. "Archimedes' principle, Charles' Law, Boyle's Law, Einstein's Theory of relativity... the Drake Equation. It's all here, he knows it all." said a scientist.

AllStar was lying flat on his back sleeping, Radio happened to have drawn his outline onto the bottom of the fish tank. Radio himself was sleeping on the opposite side of the tank, sleeping on his back as well with the marker still in his hand. Derek came by and saw what Radio made, "We don't want the boss to find out what you guys are doing." he reminded them.

All the scientist dispersed as Derek wakes up the Snorks, Radio sat up and yawns. He smiled as AllStar wakes up as well, then noticed all the work Radio did last night. Radio swam to the top of the fish tank and stuck his head out of the water through the open cover, "Morning," he greeted.

"How do you know all this?" asked Derek.

"I had access to the World Wide Web and I also have good memory," explained Radio, "I often test all these equations out myself to see if they're true or not, it turns out to be correct as suspected."

"Incredible," said Derek, "Excuse me."

When Derek rushed out of the room, Radio seemed pleased with himself as he and AllStar float back down to the bottom on the tank. "So what's your plan?" asked AllStar.

"Show them how smart we really are," said Radio, "Don't tell me you're planning on escaping are you?"

"No I'm... okay I admitted it, I'm planning on getting out of here." said AllStar.

Derek quickly rushed back into the room with a surprised look on his face, since the Snorks were still on the surface of the tank he doesn't have to roll up his sleeves as he simply grabbed the two in his hands. "What's going on Derek?" asked Radio.

"The US Government is coming," explains Derek as he sets down the Snorks and grabbed a backpack before filling it with a couple books and a binder, "If they grabbed a hold of you guys, theirs no telling what they're going to subject you into. I'm going to get you little guys out of here, but it's easier said than done."

AllStar is glad to be leaving but Radio seemed saddened by the thought, Derek grabbed the two Snorks and placed them into his backpack. After sneaking past security, Derek heads out into the parking lot where he gotten into his car and sat down the backpack on the passenger seat next to him and starts up the car. He calmly drove out of the parking lot and got onto the main road, when Radio poked his head out he noticed fields of corn ready to be harvest as they zoomed by.

"What's wrong Radio?" asked Derek.

"Did you find out about my mom?" asked Radio, "That's what's bugging me the most."

"Yes we did and it was a surprising discovery," said Derek.

"Well who is she?" demanded Radio.

"Your mom is human, age 10."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Ch 7: On The Run

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"You mean to tell me that my mom is a 10 year old child?" asked Radio, "Who is she?"

"Her name is Ardy Reznov," explains Derek, "A sprightly little tomboy with more curiosity than common sense, she lives no where near here so don't think we're going to hide you at her house."

"Where does she live?"

"Up north, in New York City. However, we're down in the south of the country."

"Since I have an internet connection back home, I might do some further research on her." says Radio, "Thank you for everything Derek."

"No problem," said Derek, "Maybe one day you'll meet her in person."

"Some day," muttered Radio.

As Derek takes them East, AllStar got out of the backpack and looked out into the window. He haven't seen anything like it before, blue sky, green grass, and lots of corn ready to be harvested.

"How far are we from the ocean?" asked AllStar

"20 miles," said Derek, "Or 32 kilometers for your standard."

After driving for about 30 minutes, they reach a nearby river where Derek drops them off. "Wait a minute, you're not going to drive us to the ocean?" asked AllStar.

"The government could be following us AllStar," noted Radio, "It's best to travel on foot rather than simply drive to the ocean."

"Correct," said Derek as he drops a small wrapped up package that's labeled NaCl, "I'm sorry I can't take you to the ocean, you have to make the rest of the way over there some how, I'll head back to the lab and create a false trail. I just hope you two will be alright."

"I'll be hoping we'll see each other again," said Radio.

"Alive," muttered Derek, he soon hoped back into his car and drove away. For a moment, AllStar stared at the river as Radio picked up the small package. "Sodium Chloride," said Radio as he opens it, "It's salt, pure white salt."

"Can we carry it?" asked AllStar.

"I prefer to carry a small load," said Radio as he picks up the brick of salt and holds it over his head, "Head to the bushes for just a second."

Radio and AllStar heads into some shrub next to the river where the Snorks break up some pieces of salt and shove them in their pockets, they tried a bit of salt and Radio managed to gobble down ¼ of the brick. "Whoa, you have an appetite like Dimmy," noted AllStar.

"Having a big brain requires a big stomach," said Radio, "I could eat all of this and still be hungry because it's just salt, speaking of energy I got something to show you."

"Yeah, what is it?" asked AllStar.

"Look at my feet," said Radio as he sits down and held up one of his feet for AllStar to see, "Tell me what you see."

AllStar took a good look at Radio's foot, instead of having three toes like most Snorks the Green Snork has 4 toes. Of course Snork feet are webbed for swimming through the water but they're also made for walking, however Radio has a secret evolutionary trait. Radio spreads out his toes using powerful muscles and made a 140 degree fan out of his foot, he is able to pivot the foot 180 degrees up and down. AllStar was impressed.

"I didn't realized you can do that," said AllStar.

"Not only that, I'm able to use my hands and feet to stick onto flat surfaces." said Radio, "Why do I want to bring it up, we have a lot of ground to cover and that requires a lot of walking. Not only that, we would begin to feel heavier because there's no water to carry some of our weight. Your going to feel out of shape after this, for me I'm going to be complaining a lot."

"That's because you don't even wear Snork Shoes," claimed AllStar.

"For my unique feet, there is no footwear in the world that can contain them." explained Radio as he folds his toes back up and stands up, "I can't believe you didn't noticed my 5th finger on each of my hands after all these months."

"I wonder why I never understood you," said AllStar.

"I wonder why I never understood myself," said Radio, "Let's get walking, if we follow this river it would lead us to the ocean."

"I'm right behind you Radio, we're friends right?"

"We're more than friends AllStar, we're both father and son. I'm sorry I never spend much time with you in the past weeks and I'm sorry that I neglected you during this situation."

"Why are you apologizing? You hadn't neglected me."

"There's a chance that I'm honestly sure that we won't survive, there isn't much food and salt here so we better use the river to our advantage in order to make up time."

Radio and AllStar began the long walk down the river, leaving behind only a small bar of salt. Hours slowly lap over the other as the Snorks were thinking of food, water isn't the main issue but when they tasted it the water was obviously fresh. Some salt helped salinate it but they have to conserve as much salt as they can, they knew they wouldn't last very long if they breath in freshwater.

"I wonder if Lucky lives in this river," said AllStar.

"Who's Lucky? A friend of yours?" asked Radio.

"Yeah, he is a Freshwater Snork."

"So how does a freshwater Snork meet you anyway?"

"Long story, you want to hear it?"

"It's better than to listen to me talk, okay tell your story."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Ch 8: Human Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

AllStar explains the story to Radio on how he met Lucky, how he came through Hailey's Twister and back. "So you helped the Freshwater Snorks about their Unidentified Falling Objects problem?" asked Radio, "Sound's like human influence to me, with all the pollution in all."

"Pollution?" asked AllStar.

"Something tells me that this Freshwater species of Snork are endangered, compared to us we are the Least Concern." explained Radio, "It's a good thing you helped out about their problem, or else they would be killed by the very water that kept them alive."

As they walk, they listen to the birds sing and the sound of the rushing water. It was quite peaceful, you don't have to worry about predators out here. Radio soon began to complain about his feet aching, first it wasn't much of a concern but after walking a couple more kilometers an hour later Radio insist they should stop and rest.

"What's the possibility of being found by humans?" asked AlStar.

"Slim, even though the world is filled with 7 billion of them," said Radio, "So the chances of one finding us depends on how close we are to their cities."

Radio got back up again and the Snorks continued walking, it began to rain on top of their heads. Something new for the Snorks, but it was raining slightly. "It's getting cold Radio," said AllStar as he began to shiver.

"Must be 5 degrees Celsius," said Radio as he began to shiver, "I don't think our bodies are well equipped for this environment AllStar, we need to find some shelter for the time being."

AllStar and Radio heads under a bush and managed to find some dry ground, they huddled together trying to keep warm but no use – it just keeps raining. For a long time, they held each other for dear warmth. After an hour or two, Radio and AllStar began to cry slightly. "Radio," asked AllStar, "Why are you crying?"

"Homesick," said Radio, "Why are you crying?"

"Same thing," answers AllStar.

"I think I'm getting Hypothermia AllStar," said Radio.

"Me too," said AllStar, "Is this the end?"

"It's not over till it's over," explains Radio.

Suddenly they heard footsteps walk by, human footprints wearing thick sole boots. They see human feet gone by and it stopped right in front of the Snorks, "Hello?" called out a male voice, "Who's there?"

Shivering badly, Radio takes a risk and threw something at the human being to grab his attention. The object bounces off the pair of boots and lands nearby, the man dropped what appears to be a fishing kit and got to his knees. When the man saw the Snorks, he was a bit spooked at their appearance and jolted back a bit landing on his rear.

The man was wearing a pair of demin blue jeans, a thick brown jacket, and a brown ushanka with ear muffs. His face appears pail as his brown eyes stair back at the Snorks, "Who are you?" asked the man, "What are you?"

"Please," begged Radio, "Help us."

"So you talk?" asked the man.

"It's a long story man, we need help." begged AllStar.

The man scooped up the Snorks with his hands and pulled them out of the bush, he placed them in his coat pocket and picked up his fishing gear. He carried them back to a brown 1960 station wagon where he placed the gear in the truck and got into the car's driver seat, he closes the door and starts the car's engine and turn on the heater before pulling the Snorks out of his coat pocket.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"My name is Radio Seaworthy and this is my father AllStar Seaworthy," explained Radio, "We're Snorks, small creatures that live in the ocean."

"The ocean is far from here," claimed the man, "How did you get this far inland."

"We were kidnapped and brought to a Science Facility, a scientist helped us get out and we were on our own ever since," said Radio, "And that was hours ago, what's your name by the way."

"Romanov," said the man.

"You don't seemed to live around here," said AllStar.

"I'm on vacation, I came down south from New York just to get away from my kids." explained Romanov.

"New York?" asked Radio.

"Yeah, how do you know about New York?" asked Romanov.

"My mom lives there," explained Radio, "It's a totally different story that only a Scientist would explain, wait I am a scientist but I don't know how I would put it in terms that you would understand."

"I don't want to know," said Romanov, "What I want to know is how am I going to get you home."

"Your going to help us?" asked AllStar, "Why?"

"I fathered 20 children, and even though they literally terrorize me from time to time I still love them and they love me back." explained Romanov, "And since you have family as well, I'm going to help you guys get home. I can rent a yacht at Charleston where I'll take you guys back home, do you know where it is?"

"Somewhere near a fault line," explained AllStar, "The place is called Snorkland, it's your underwater equivalent to Atlantis."

"Well then, just sit tight and I'll drive you guys to Charleston." said Romanov, "And then comes the hard part, locating Snorkland."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Ch 9: Atlantic Cruise

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

With sheer luck, AllStar and Radio got help from Romanov and he took them to Charleston, South Carolina. They happened to look outside and see the Alantic Ocean as Romanov drove on the Arthur Ravenel Jr. Bridge, it was an incredible sight for the two Snorks. "Don't get your hopes up," warned Romanov, "Getting a boat is going to be difficult, there's no telling what anyone would do if they discovered you guys."

"So what's the plan?" asked AllStar.

"Simple, you stay hidden in my pocket long enough for me to go rent a boat." explains Romanov, "Then the hard part comes when looking for Snorkland, do you know where it is?"

"I have a GPS and Snorkland's coordinates are programed into it," said Radio.

"You have a GPS device all along?" asked AllStar.

"Never leave home without it," said Radio, "It's quite small too."

With that in mind, Romanov drove up to a dock and parked the car. He had the Snorks hide in his coat pocket as he got out and made his way to the fishing lodge nearby. When he walked into the lodge, he approached the clerk who looks like he's in his sixties. "Do you have a yacht for rent?" asked Romanov.

The clerk slightly smiled and said, "Yeah, we do have one rusting at far end of the dock. You need it for something?"

"Yeah, for shipwreck hunting." lied Romanov.

"Shipwreck hunting?" asked the clerk, "I got just what you need."

The clerk took Romanov to the back of the store and gave him some scuba diving gear, a GPS, and several bags of food. "I need you to sign this," said the clerk as he held out a form on a clipboard.

"What is it?" asked Romanov as he reads it.

"It's a form so your family won't sue us if your lost at sea," said the clerk.

"My family hates politics," said Romanov as he sign it.

"Well then, I see we have common ground."

The clerk picked up the scuba gear as Romanov sets the form on the table, the two men went outside to the end of the dock where they met an old yacht. It was in average condition, and the inside looks disgusting. "She ain't new or old but she'll due you good," said the clerk, "Where your planning on finding a shipwreck?"

"Near an active fault line," said Romanov, which was half true this time.

"Good luck with the earthquakes," joked the clerk, "You best be in a scuba suit when a huge tsunami come tumbling over you."

"Yes I should."

As the clerk walk away, Romanov got into the boat with the scuba gear and started it up. The engine sputtered and then it made a large farting sound before starting, Romanov can here the clerk laughing at the top of his lungs from a distance.

Romanov took the Snorks out of his pocket and sat them down on the yacht, "Smells like AllStar's septic tank when they had it removed," joked Radio as AllStar groans, "This is going to be better than I thought."

After Romanov unties the boat, he then drove the boat out to sea. Relying on a GPS system, he heads towards the middle of the ocean. Radio and AllStar digs into the bags of food since they hadn't ate since yesterday, "Man I love human food," said Radio, "For a little guy like me, this is heaven."

"I think I understand your appetite now," comment AllStar.

A few hours later, it has already gone dark and they were driving blind at night. Romanov nearly fell asleep when he heard motor boats from the distance, "This is the United States Government," yelled out a man with a bullhorn, "Stop your boat and hand over the specimens or you'll be fired upon."

"Well I wasn't born in America," said Romanov as he floors it, "Hang on, something tells me this boat goes quite fast."

Indeed it did, they zipped through the water like a speed boat. Radio and AllStar hanged onto what ever there is to hang on to as they began to hear gunfire, "If we get over International Waters they should stop following us," hypothesized Romanov, "What do they mean about specimens."

"Us!" cried Radio.

"Damn." muttered Romanov, "Your quite popular."

"Tell me about it." said AllStar sarcastically.

"We have 19 kilometers of water to cover before we reach International Waters, they shouldn't be chasing us once we cross over due to jurisdiction orders."

"But Snorkland is within International Waters and the US Government was there," said Radio.

"They might need a permit, International Waters isn't a place where you could mess around." said Romanov, "It's filled with pirates waiting to take for what you got."

_Put, put, put, put," _made some sound, _"Put, put, put, put."_

"Its a 50 caliber machine gun!" cried Romanov, "I think we're near International Waters already."

"Hope they miss us," said AllStar.

"AllStar, I got something to tell you." said Radio

"What is it?" asked AllStar.

"I dated Lil' Seaweed and slept with her after getting laid." said Radio.

"You dated and made out with the Sea Urchin!" cried AllStar, "Ewwww! Why are you telling me that?"

"So you'll be focused on that instead of our pursuers."

Suddenly, the machine gun fire ceased and Romanov looked back and noticed US Coast Guard boats slowing down. "Once they get permission they'll continue the chase," said Romanov, "Where's Snorkland?"

"200 kilometers to the South East," instructed Radio, "We should be there at morning."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Ch 10: Back At Snorkland

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The next day at Snorkland, the attack siren goes off once more and every Snork scrambles into action. AllStar's friends and family gotten out of their homes and grouped together near the Town Hall, Governor Wellington was waiting for them. "Are all the Snork's accounted for?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Dr. Gallio, "Hey look, it's only one small boat this time."

Romanov came over Snorkland and AllStar and Radio were eager to go back home, they all hugged Romanov's hand as he picked them. "Oh thank you," said Radio.

"Thank you Romanov," said AllStar before the two Snorks jumped into the ocean.

"Your welcome guys, your secret of Snorkland is safe with me." said Romanov.

"I didn't catch your last name, what is it?" asked Radio.

"It's Reznov," answered Romanov as he restarts the engine, "Romanov Reznov."

When Romanov took off, the two Snorks swam back down to the bottom of the ocean. Radio and AllStar took huge breaths of saltwater, relieved that they're home once more. "I missed this blue ocean." said AllStar.

"Reznov," muttered Radio, "Where did I heard that name before?"

When the Snorks swam back down to the Town Hall, the gang could not believe their eyes as the Snorks rushed up to them and hugged Radio and AllStar tightly. "Oh we missed you guys!" cried AllStar's mom.

Rex came out of nowhere and clobbered Radio as he licks his face, Radio hugged the green octopus tightly, "Oh Snork we have a lot of crap to tell you," said Radio, "How we got back you asked? Well a couple of humans had helped us get back home, the human operating the boat up there is named Romanov Reznov."

"Well how about that," said Junior as he came along, "So there are humans up there who care about us after all."

"There's also something we've discovered awhile being kidnapped," said Radio as everyone lets go of him and AllStar, "They tested me and AllStar's DNA, the test proved that AllStar is the father but what matters is that they discovered who's my biological mother."

"Who?" asked Dr. Gallio.

"My mother is human, I'm a Hybrid Snork." said Radio, "And you know what's the kicker, my mom is only 10 years old and is still just a child. Her name is Ardy Reznov."

"Wait a minute, so you aren't fully Snork all this time?" asked Daffney.

"I'm not surprised that I'm a hybrid, but I'm not letting that fact stand in my way in life." said Radio, "What matters is that if I had family in the Human World and I have family right here." Radio placed his arm around AllStar's shoulders to prove his point.

"I have no time to stay around for a celebration, I gotta get back to the Outback right away because I fear that the idiots who are working with me might screw up the Science Facility I've built." said Radio, "I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

"Bye Radio," said AllStar as he and Rex swam off.

"Yeah, bye." said Radio.

As Radio and Rex swam off, AllStar hugged his parents and SmallStar tightly, "We've learned a lot you guys, but I've learned to stand with a love one in times of need. Radio pretty much saved me from depression up there, I don't know how to thank him."

"You can thank him tomorrow, let's go home now." said Mr. Seaworthy, "And you can talk all about this misadventure of yours."

"Better said than done," muttered AllStar, "But okay."

**THE END**


End file.
